And All Over Again
by Queen of Fairyland
Summary: Harry's back at Hogwarts, but to teach this time. With his children as students and old school rivals as colleagues, Harry finds a job that was to help him escape, pushing him into accepting a few home truths. Post DH, epilogue compliant, eventual HDslash
1. Chapter 1

**And All Over Again - PART 1**

Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash

Comments and concrit welcome and appreciated!

* * *

Harry looked from his daughter to his youngest son's face and then back again. Both were frowning deeply and Harry fought the urge to take a step back, knowing he'd likely trip over his trunk if he did.

"Why can't you go with us?" Lily asked, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Because the professors are always there when we get there," James said, entering the living room and shoving Albus aside so he could sprawl himself on the sofa. "They need to settle in, probably have a few drinks before you snotty nosed lot arrive."

"James," Harry admonished.

"But it's my first year, you saw James and Al off," Lily pouted.

"You'll see him everyday Lily, what are you complaining about?" James said.

"James be quiet," Harry said sternly before turning back to Lily. "He's right though, you'll see me everyday."

"It won't be the same though," Albus murmured.

"No, but you can come and talk to me whenever you want. I'll send you the password to my rooms as soon as I get it," he told them.

"Okay," Lily nodded.

"Good girl," Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Right then, I'd better be off," Harry said.

"Mum!" James hollered, Harry winced as he shrunk his luggage so it could fit in his pocket as he travelled.

"I was only in the kitchen James," Ginny said as she came in, swatting her son over the head as she passed.

Harry hugged both Lily and Al, who dragged their brother over to do the same.

"Good luck," Ginny said with a half smile, barely hesitating before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"You too," Harry responded as he took a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantle. "Bye then," he said.

"See you tomorrow," Albus said with a smile.

"Good luck Lil," Harry said before throwing the powder into the fire place and taking a step in. "Headmistress McGonagal's office, Hogwarts," he announced, and his family disappeared in front of him in a swirl of green flame.

Harry was glad that when he fell through the floo into McGonagal's office that she was not there to witness it. He had never been able to stop feeling like a misbehaving schoolboy when in her presence, and he was sure that making a fool of himself on his arrival at her school to take up a teaching position wouldn't have helped rid himself of that feeling in the slightest.

He had of course not counted on the portraits of the former head-teachers of the school. He glanced up when he heard a snigger which had sounded suspiciously like Phineas Nigelus, however said portrait was seemingly fast asleep.

Dumbledore's portrait winked at him and grinned.

"Mr.Potter," a voice spoke from the doorway and Harry span round. "You're early," McGonagal commented.

"Good evening Headmistress," Harry said. "Sorry if my early arrival has inconvenienced you," he added.

"Not at all, I merely thought you would spend a little longer saying farewell to your family," she said, walking past him and taking a seat behind her desk.

Harry shrugged and sat down in the chair opposite when she indicated for him to do so. "I'll see the kids tomorrow," he responded. If she noted that he hadn't mentioned his wife it didn't show.

"That you will," she nodded. "Well, down to business. I assume you received the lessons plans for last year?" she asked.

"Yes, I've made a few changes here and there, mixed some things around a bit, nothing too drastic though," he answered, pulling out a several scrolls of parchment bound together with string from his robes. "Here's your copy," he said, passing them over.

"Thank you, I'll look over them this evening," she said. "There will be a staff meeting directly after breakfast tomorrow which for convenience takes place in the Great Hall itself," she explained. "You're rooms are located in the eastern tower along with several other of our professors. The current password is dandelions, which you can change at your discretion. The password for you floo is the same, if you wish to change that however, you'll have to come to me," she said.

"No need to change that," he responded.

"Good, good. I believe Professor Longbottom said he would show you to your rooms, he should be here-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door, and at her call of 'enter' Neville Longbottom walked through the door and smiled at Harry.

"Here we are then," she said as she stood. "Well, I look forward to working with you Harry," she said, offering him a smile. "See you both in the morning," she nodded.

"Come on Harry," Neville smiled and led Harry down the stone staircase, which had not carried its passengers to the bottom itself for twenty one years, and into the corridor below. "So, looking forward to teaching?" Neville asked with a grin.

"I guess so yeah," Harry responded.

"Harry do try to control your enthusiasm," he answered in amusement.

"I am, really. It's just a bit of a change from what I'm used to," he answered with a shrug.

"Harry what you're used to is being an occasional liaison for the ministry, but most of the time a house-husband, taking care of your children," Neville said. "I think you're overestimating how much of a change this is going to be."

"I never had to teach them anything though. Or set them homework," he added. "Oh my God, I'm going to be completely out of my depth here aren't I?" Harry asked with dull realisation.

Neville laughed and patted him on the arm.

"Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

**And All Over Again - PART 2**

Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed part one, and to those who signed up for alerts or added the story to their favourites. I hope I won't disappoint!

Comments and concrit welcome and appreciated!

* * *

The next morning Harry rose early, having been able to sleep little the night before. He felt like he was eleven years old again and coming to Hogwarts for the first time. He wondered briefly if Ginny was trying to rouse Lily and the boys yet, or if she was allowing them another hour or two of sleep. 

A closer inspection of his rooms in the daylight revealed them to be just as comfortable as he'd believed on first look. The bedroom was decorated in greens and creams, whilst the main area of the rooms which included the living room, a small kitchen, dining room and study-like-area, was just a welcoming. The bathroom was tiled in green with a warm fluffy carpet on the floor, which from his shower this morning Harry was sure was charmed to stay dry and warm.

Harry wandered over to the kitchen area and found various items of cutlery, but little food. Evidently most professors usually chose to dine in the Great Hall with the rest of the school. Glancing at the clock Harry decided it was now late enough to walk down to the Great Hall himself.

As he walked down the corridor that led to the staircase down from the eastern tower voices echoed down the passage towards him.

"So there's going to be four of them here now," a voice said with disdain. "Fantasic."

"Oh hush, Malfoy. Some of us were none too pleased when we learned we'd be dealing with the arrival of both you and your son last year, but we dealt with it," Neville's voice responding, teasing evident in his tone.

"Stow it Longbottom, if McGonagal hadn't come to me on her hands and knees you'd be rid of me this year as well. So if you've got a bone to pick, go to her," Draco Malfoy answered.

"Oh so that's why you're back is it?" Harry asked as he walked round the corner and towards where they were standing at the top of the stairs. "The Headmistress couldn't find anyone else."

Malfoy glared at him. "Overdressed again, Potter?" he asked sardonically, running an eye over Harry. Harry looked down at his jeans and button-up-shirt and back at Malfoy again.

"Shut it Malfoy, I'll wear robes when the students arrive," Harry snapped.

"Why bother? You are the Muggle Studies professor after all," Malfoy responded.

"Yes, well. It would have been Defense Against the Dark Arts, but McGonagal turned me down for that position for similar reasons as she did you I'd expect," Harry responded with an ironic twist to his lips.

Malfoy's face displayed shock for a brief second before it was replace with cool indifference and he swept down the stairs before them.

Neville glanced from Harry to Malfoy's retreating back and back again.

"Well that went well," Harry said with a self-depreciating smile. "Come on Neville, breakfast awaits," he said and led the way down the staircase and towards the Great Hall.

When the entered the hall, there was just one table in the room, the teachers were seated all round it. Neville took a seat next to Professor Flitwick, and Harry took the one on his other side. This seated them opposite Oliver Wood, who had become the Hogwarts Quidditch Coach after sustaining a serious injury several years after the war which left him unable to play for a professional team.

He was currently probing Malfoy with questions Harry hoped would not soon be aimed at him also.

"But surely she'll miss you?" Wood wheedled.

"Of course she will, as would anyone," Malfoy replied with a quirk of his lips that was almost a smile. "I for one don't know how any of you lasted the summer," he added.

"Oh it was a trial indeed," Flitwick commented. Harry snorted his amusement. Malfoy looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you ask Potter why he's abandoned his wife to teach when they finally have their little nest all to themselves?" he said pointedly.

Harry looked down at his plate as several pairs of eyes came to rest upon him. His knuckles whitened at his tight grip on his fork as he pictured taking out Malfoy's eyes with it.

"Ginny's gone away to college," Neville said. "It's not the second year in a row that they've lived apart," he added.

"Hmm, my wife didn't abscond to Egypt though," Malfoy said as he took a sip of his coffee, eyes glinting malevolently over the rim of the cup at Harry.

Harry chewed resolutely on his mouthful of bacon and didn't respond.

Once Professor McGonagal had finished the staff meeting after lunch, several of the professors retired to the staff room.

"Not joining us Draco?" Oliver asked. Draco sneered in Harry's direction and stalked off back towards the east tower.

The room was much the same as the last time Harry had seen it all those years ago in a Defence lesson with Remus Lupin as his teacher. Harry looked over the notice board, and eyed the roster for Hogsmeade supervision. His name wasn't down until the first week of December, it sat side by side with that of Draco Malfoy.

"Who sorts out the roster?" Harry asked as he threw himself into a comfortable chair next to Oliver.

"McGonagal," he answered. "But she'll usually work it round to suite us, why are you down for an inconvenient day?"

"No just with an inconvenient person," Harry answered. "So do you really not know why Draco and his wife seem so comfortable with spending thirty nine weeks of the year apart?" Harry asked, feeling safer enquiring now that Neville had defended his separation from his wife.

"Same as all purebloods isn't it? Arranged marriage," Wood shrugged. "They usually make more of an effort at making the marriage more ligit though. Maybe they really detest each other," he suggested.

"I didn't think it was an arranged marriage," Harry said frowning, remembering Hermione commenting at the time that it was lucky for Draco that his girlfriend was a pureblood, meaning he was allowed to marry her if he chose to.

"Not strictly, but his mother introduced them," Oliver told him. "And I think she was pushing for him to settle down as well."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"Ply him with a bit of good quality liquor and Draco Malfoy could talk for England," Oliver laughed. Harry offered him a smile and stored that piece of information carefully away.


	3. Chapter 3

**And All Over Again - PART 3**

Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed parts one and two, and to those who signed up for alerts or added the story to their favourites. I hope I won't disappoint!

Comments and concrit welcome and appreciated!

* * *

Harry sat between Oliver and Hagrid as the teachers and students watched Neville lead in the new first years. He could see James watching avidly for his sister from the Gryffindor table, practically on his feet in trying to see over the heads of older students, Molly a few seats down looking for both of her cousins in the entering queue of first years.

Rose was sitting on her heels at the Ravenclaw table trying to catch a glimpse of her brother, and Al appeared to only have one ear in a conversation lead by Scorpius Malfoy where they sat among the Slytherin second years.

Harry watched as Al jumped slightly and turned to scowl at Scorpius who smirked in return. Presumably Albus had just been kicked under the table for not paying ample attention. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw the corner of Malfoy's mouth twitch from where he sat a few seats down.

The results of the sorting were as expected, the Weasley offspring were both proud new members of Gryffindor House. Harry felt a small pang of disappointment which he could barely explain as Lily took a seat at the table. He glanced back at Malfoy again only to find he was being watched curiously, Harry frowned and looked away.

In the spirit of Hogwarts tradition the only words McGonagal said after the first years had been sorted were, "Enjoy the Feast!"

Harry picked at his food as he watched James throw bits of bread down the table at Hugo and Lily, who responded in kind, until one of the older students, possibly a prefect intervened.

A glance to the Slytherin table showed Al to be rolling his eyes at the antics of his siblings and cousins, along with Scorpius. Harry smiled and tucked into his food a little more enthusiastically.

Malfoy sat down next to Harry the next morning at breakfast, Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't worry Potter, I don't bite," he said in exasperation. Harry nodded and took a sip of his pumpkin juice, eyes scouring slowing filling hall with a gradually building sense of dread.

Somehow the timetable's had been arranged so he only had first second and third years today. Perhaps McGonagal had thought the younger years would be easier for him to teach. Harry would have preferred not to have to teach all three of his children in one day though.

"You'll be fine Potter, you have the hero worship thing going for you," Malfoy said from his side as Oliver dropped down in the empty seat on Harry's right.

"That's not going to work with the ones who know me," Harry muttered.

"You've not too many Gryffindors today though, have you?" Malfoy asked. "McGonagal lumbered me with the obnoxious brats," he added. Harry frowned at him. "Have you not checked your timetable to see what houses you're teaching?" Malfoy asked with a hint of condescension.

"How do I-?" Harry asked with a quick glance at Oliver who was looking between him and Malfoy with a look of amusement.

"Give it here Potter," Malfoy said, snapping his fingers impatiently under Harry's nose.

"Okay, okay," he muttered, pulling the timetable out of his pocket and handing it to Malfoy who pushed aside his plate and smoothed it on the table between them.

"These pretty colours?" he said, pointing at the double coloured stripes inside each of the boxes indicating a lesson. "Not just for show Potter, its colour coding. Look, your first lesson, yellow and green round the edges, so that's-"

"Hufflepuff and Slytherin, right. Thanks Malfoy," he said absently as he pulled the timetable towards him and studied it further. Pulling a muggle pen out of his pocket and ignoring Malfoy's snort at the muggle implement, he made a few notes on the timetable. He gave each class a letter and number to make it easier to use, and made a note of the classes in which he children and nephew and nieces were in.

"So," Malfoy said once Harry had put his timetable back in his pocket.

"Yes?" Harry prompted after there had been a lengthy pause. Malfoy took a bite of his toast and chewed on it thoughtfully. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see James sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking between his father and one of his most hated professors in confusion.

"Why was it that you looked so disappointed when your youngest was sorted into Gryffindor, house of the brave and the good?" Malfoy asked, with a sneer in the last few words but in general with a tone of curiosity.

"I-" he began, but stopped. He had no idea how to answer that question. He settled on giving Malfoy a glare, finishing his pumpkin juice and standing from the table and walking out of the Great Hall, without a backward glance at Malfoy's surely smirking face.

If he had glanced back he'd have seen a speculative look rather than the smug expression he would have expected.

Harry watched with trepidation as his first class filed into the room and took their seats, looking at him expectantly.

He stood from his desk and walked round to the front of it, facing them.

"Hello all," he said with a smile. "I'm Professor Potter." Several pairs of eyes widened flew to his hairline. "Obviously this is your first lesson at Hogwarts, hopefully it won't be to tedious for you," he added. "For your first year you will have two lessons with me a week. I teach second, third and fourth years once a week but the upper years twice. Whilst I may not be here for the extent of you stay at Hogwarts, the lesson pattern will remain the same."

Harry glanced round and noticed that most of the students were still listening avidly. He mentally congratulated himself for holding their attention for five minutes and continued.

"I know some students feel this subject isn't particularly worthwhile, but unfortunately you all still have to take it as it is mandatory. Hopefully we can make it fun as well as educational," he smiled and got a few half ones in return. "Welcome to Muggle Studies."

The second year Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs filed out of the class room loudly, Harry stood at the door and watched them go. Oliver Wood managed to slip in just before Harry shut it after the last student and grinned at him.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Good," Harry smiled. "Yeah it was good."

Oliver clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "That's great. I hear you've got third years after lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Oh you've not got the Gryffindors and Slytherins together then? That's good news. They're notorious. Bad enough on their own, but together…" he shuddered theatrically. "I feel for poor Malfoy sometimes. I don't think he or the students ever come out of that lesson unscathed," he told Harry.

"Well I've only got half the trouble then, hopefully it won't be too bad."

"Yeah, especially as you've got them in with the Ravenclaws, should be a calming influence," Oliver said reassuringly.

"Hopefully," Harry smiled.

"Anyway, you've got a visitor," Oliver said as he opened the door. "Come on."

Oliver led him through the castle out into the grounds and down to Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door, patted Harry on the arm and strode back up the lawn to the castle.

"'Arry!" Hagrid greeted when he opened the door. "Come in, come in!" he said, ushering Harry into the hut.

Sitting in a chair by the fire with a cup of tea in his hand and an untouched pastry of some kind on a plate on the table next to him, was Ron Weasley.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, plastering on a smile and stepping forward as Ron stood up. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just visiting," Ron explained with a smile. "Thanks for the tea Hagrid," he said before turning back to Harry. "I think me and Harry'll go for a walk," he added looking to Harry for confirmation.

"Yeah, sure, if you want," Harry agreed, although not without a hint of suspicion. What was it that Ron wanted to discuss with him that he didn't want Hagrid to hear?

Rod thanked Hagrid again as they left, and they began walking towards the lake.

"How were your first lessons then?" Ron asked.

"Not too bad," Harry shrugged. "Gryffindors were a little rowdy, and some of the Slytherins weren't very interested, but OK on the whole."

"That's great," Ron said. "Found your true calling then?" Ron asked. There was an edge to his tone that warned Harry to be careful how he answered, as it was he didn't have a chance t before Ron continued. "Pity it means you're only home for three months of the year though," he said, the harshness in his voice more evident now.

"It's only for a year, Ron," Harry said, trying to convey in his tone that it really was none of Ron's business whilst simultaneously calming him down.

"You say that now, but what if you discover teaching is your passion? Going to leave Ginny at home all by herself for another year are you?!" he exclaimed angrily.

"For Merlin's sake Ron! She's in Egypt, not alone at home!" Harry snapped, losing his temper.

"If you hadn't accepted the job-"

"She applied for that course months before McGonagal wrote to me," Harry said quietly.

"What?!" Ron asked with a frown.

"Yeah, maybe you should get your facts straight before you go accusing people," Harry said and turned round and started back towards the castle.

"Wait, Harry!" Ron called after him.

"Any problems we have are ours and not yours Ron!" Harry called over his shoulder. Ron jogged to catch him up.

"And are you? Having problems that is?" he asked. Harry stopped for a moment but didn't turn around.

"We're the same as we've always been," he said and started walking again.. Harry didn't have to turn round to know that Ron's face had fallen at the tone of his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

And All Over Again - PART 4

Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed parts 1, 2 & 3, and to those who signed up for alerts or added the story to their favourites. You are all gorgeous and fantastic and wonderful:) I hope I won't disappoint!

Comments and concrit welcome and appreciated!

* * *

Harry would have very much liked to have gone back to his quarters and cracked open a bottle of fire-whiskey, but he doubted turning up to his third year class after lunch steaming drunk on his first day would have made a particularly good impression. 

As it was he spent the time going through his lessons plans for the next few weeks, as well as some of the course materials he'd be using.

However, these were all things he'd done at least once before, and so he was rather easily distracted. By the time lunch had arrived he'd moved past simmering and into boiling with anger at Ron and at Ginny, which combined with the gradual disappointment and guilt over the state of his marriage to make him less that hungry.

Nonetheless Harry trudged down to the Great Hall for lunch, seating himself on the end of the table with no one on his other side.

Typically, Malfoy chose seated himself in the empty space moments later.

"He's still here you know," Malfoy stated without looking at Harry. "I passed him on the way here, having a rather loud conversation with Longbottom in the halls," he added.

"What?!" Harry asked, shocked. Surely Ron wasn't discussing Harry's fragile marital situation in the halls where any one of his children could happen upon the conversation?

"Hmm, Weasley never was one for common sense was he?" Malfoy mused before taking a bite of his crust-less sandwich. Harry glanced from Malfoy to the sandwich and back again, considering commenting on Malfoy's food choice before passing over the whim to respond to the comment.

"No, not really," he muttered in response. Malfoy finally turned and looked at him contemplatively.

"I could always hex him for you," he offered casually.

"Erm-"

"I mean you obviously can't, him being your so called best friend and brother-in-law," he continued.

"Hex him?" Harry repeated, bewildered.

"I suppose I could lower myself to physical violence if you wished," Malfoy capitulated before licking a bit of butter off of him thumb. "I mean either would result in significant discomfort for him, and that's all that matters really isn't it?" he asked with a smirk. Against his better judgement Harry felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a half smile.

"I'm quite capable of hitting him myself Malfoy," he eventually managed to respond in a full sentence. "Thanks for the offer though," he added. Malfoy nodded and returned to his lunch.

They ate in companionable silence for the rest of their meal. When Harry stood to leave, Malfoy tapped him on the elbow.

"You'd need a witness though. For posterity," he said. Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly and Malfoy smirked in response.

"You'll be the first to know if I plan on decking Ron," Harry promised as he stepped away from the table.

"Good, good," Malfoy said with a smile as Harry strode out of the hall, spirits considerably higher than when he had entered.

Al waited nervously outside the Muggle Studies classroom for his last lesson of the day. He leant against the wall, crossed his legs, folded his arms, unfolded his arms, put his hands in his pockets, uncrossed his legs…

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Scorpius snapped from his side. "You're getting on my last nerve."

"I don't think I can sit with you in class," Al said abruptly.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"My _dad_ is teaching this class Scorpius," Al answered.

"I sit next to you in potions!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Stop being an idiot Al," Rose said from where she stood against the wall on the other side of the classroom door. "Uncle Harry won't care if you sit next to Scorpius."

"Professor Potter," Rebecca Edgecome corrected in a hiss from her side. Rose shot her a quelling look.

"You don't know that," Al insisted stubbornly.

"He sat with Professor Malfoy at lunch, why can't you sit with Scorpius in lessons?" Rose asked reasonably.

"Exactly," Scorpius said, crossing his arms. Albus opened his mouth to argue but was prevented from continuing by the opening of the classroom door.

"Come on in," Harry said, smiling at the hallway of students and motioning them inside. He caught Al's eyes and gave him a wink before walking back to his desk.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Scorpius drag Al by the elbow to a desk and push him down into it before taking the seat next to him.

When Harry turned to face the class full on he saw Rose, seated one desk over from Al and Scorpius watching them with an amused smile. Harry let a smile of his own grace his face once more.

"Good afternoon everyone. As I'm sure most of you know, I am Professor Potter…"

Harry lay in bed on Wednesday morning and dosed his way through breakfast. He was just beginning to maybe consider getting up when the portrait on his wall cleared it's throat.

"Sorry to intrude, but Professor Malfoy is at the door," the young woman in the painting told him.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Harry asked, not moving from where he was ensconced in his bed sheets.

"No he didn't, shall I let him in?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess," he said. "Oh and tell him where I am," he added, ensuring he wouldn't have to move if he didn't have to.

"Do you often invite Malfoy into your bedroom?" Hermione Weasley demanded a few moments later as she strode into his room. Harry sat up with a start and Malfoy snickered from where he stood in the doorway.

"I couldn't be bothered to get out of bed, just for him anyway," Harry defended.

"You weren't at breakfast," she said accusingly.

"I was having a lie in, I haven't got a class first thing today," he told her.

"Oh that's right, I vaguely recall you saying something about that now," Malfoy said innocently.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry said half-heartedly.

"As you wish," Malfoy responded with a smirk and strode away.

"Now was there a specific reason for your visit, or…?" Harry trailed off as he stood up and stretched a little.

"Ron may have finally recounted exactly what was discussed between the two of you on Monday," she said.

"Did he now?" Harry asked casually as he led the way into the small kitchen area and set about making some coffee.

"Harry, I'm sure he didn't mean…" she paused at the look he gave her. "Okay so maybe he meant what he said," she acceded. "We're just concerned about you."

"That's great Hermione," he said in irritation. "Really I appreciate that," he added sincerely at the hurt look on her face.

"But?" she asked.

"But, there's nothing to talk about or discuss at the moment," he told her. "Mainly because at the prospect of spending extended periods of time with me my wife has fled the country," Harry added bitterly.

"Harry," Hermione admonished gently. Harry sighed and dropped into one of the dining chairs.

"I shouldn't have said that, I know," he said wearily. "It's just, how am I supposed to feel?" he asked her.

"Have you written to her?" Hermione asked, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"It's only been a couple of days," Harry said, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"Write to her, Harry," Hermione said, patting his hand which was resting on the table top by his coffee.

"Okay, will do," he smiled his thanks.

"You'll be okay Harry," she said as she stood to leave. "If nothing else you've got Malfoy to bicker with to keep your mind of things," she joked as she walked out of the door.

Harry smiled and watched her walk down the corridor until she was out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

And All Over Again - PART 5

Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash

Comments and concrit welcome and appreciated!

* * *

Almost a full month passed before Harry heard anything from Ginny. A month during which he had grown accustomed to teaching, dishing out homework and docking housepoints.

Harry was polishing off his second piece of toast, vaguely listening to Oliver and Draco arguing about the soon to start school Quidditch season, when the post arrived.

A large brown post owl dropped an envelope onto Harry's empty plate before flying back out of the great hall.

"Who's it from Harry?" Neville asked through a mouthful of eggs and bacon. Malfoy paused in his diatribe on Slytherin tactics to look round Harry and sneer at Neville and his table manners.

As he leaned back in his chair to continue his conversation with Oliver, the letter in Harry's hands caught his eye.

"Ah, the wayward wife eventually responds," he said with a smirk, pointing at the Overseas Owl Post mark.

"It's from Ginny?" Neville asked with interest.

"Hmm, doesn't seem particularly long," Malfoy said, prodding the slim envelope with the end of his fork. "For something that took near enough a month to write."

"How did you…?"

"You mutter to yourself when you write Potter. And I have ears like a bat. Either curtail the habit or write your personal correspondence somewhere other than the staff room." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ears like a bat, huh?" he asked turning the envelope over and over in his hands.

"Yep, McGonagal loves to have him on patrol. Better than Filch at catching the little monsters out of bed after hours," Oliver said.

"Good for something, eh Malfoy?" Harry asked with a smirk of his own.

"I'll have you know I'm good for many things, Potter," Malfoy retorted.

To his right, Oliver snorted. "Merlin Draco, don't flirt with Harry. That's the last thing he needs." Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, holding up a hand to stop Neville as he reached out a fist to thump him on the back.

He tucked the letter inside his robes and drained his pumpkin juice.

"Not going to read it?" Oliver asked.

"Not with you sods looking over my shoulder," Harry said with a pointed look at Malfoy before departing the hall.

Harry sat in his office a few hours later (it being a Saturday) marking fourth year essays, stopping every few minutes to glance at the letter sitting on top of a stack of third year tests.

It wasn't long after that that there has a tentative knock on his door, followed by a much louder one.

"Come in," he called, smiling as two of his children walked through the door. "Hey guys," he smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Just came to visit," James said, throwing himself down into one of the chairs in front of Harry's desk whilst Lily came over and appropriated a stool on Harry's side of the desk which he sometimes stacked papers on.

Harry didn't prompt James further, it was likely that Lily had just come for a visit, she often did. Albus too, came to see Harry every Wednesday after his last lesson, after questioning the schedule of this Harry had discovered that Scorpius Malfoy usually spent Wednesday afternoons with his father too.

James however, only knocked on Harry's door with a purpose. Usually trying to get himself out of detention. He'd get to the point eventually.

"Albus not with you?" he asked after Lily had finished telling him about how Hugo had accidentally spelled his cat pink with lilac patches.

"Well it's not like we could get hold of him easy, is it?" James asked. "Him not being in Gryffindor with us."

"Did you even try?" Harry asked, James looked down at his hands. "Just because he's not a Gryffindor, doesn't mean his not a Potter," Harry said sternly.

"He's probably too busy hanging out with that Malfoy kid anyway," James grumbled, revealing the purpose of his visit. Unfortunately Harry wasn't going to be turned against Al's friends, be they Slytherins or Malfoys, and no matter how jealous James was that Al didn't need him as much as he used to.

"I think Al is smart enough to make his own friends," Harry reasoned gently.

"But his dad was a Death Eater!" James said angrily.

"His dad is one of your Professors so I wouldn't go saying things like that to his face," Harry reprimanded.

"But he is, mum said so!" That got Harry's attention.

"You've heard from your mother?" he asked.

"She's written to Lily once a week," James said tauntingly.

"Shut up James, she did the same for you when you started school," Lily retorted.

"That's enough," Harry interrupted before the argument could get anymore heated. "James, if Scorpius was a bad person do you really think I'd let Al be friends with him?" he asked. "And Draco Malfoy most certainly wouldn't be teaching here if McGonagal thought him a bad person," Harry added.

A few seconds later there was a sharp knock on the door before it was pushed open. Harry was rather embarrassed to see Draco Malfoy in his doorway, having presumably heard the almost-a-compliment Harry just gave him.

Malfoy took in Lily and James before looking at Harry. "I can come back later," he offered.

"No, what is it?" Harry asked, curious despite himself.

"I was wondering if you'd cover a detention I've got after lunch?" he asked, tone neutral.

"Why?" Harry asked. Draco glanced again at Lily and James who were listening with interest. "Never mind," Harry amended quickly. "Sure, how long for?"

"Just an hour of cauldron scrubbing for a couple of Gryffindor second years, I'm sure you having a passing familiarity with that type of detention," he added.

"Unfortunately, yes," Harry agreed.

"Well, thank you then," Malfoy said, seemingly shocked that Harry had said yes.

"Don't thank me yet, you owe me one Malfoy," he answered. Malfoy smirked in response before giving a sharp nod and exiting the office, closing the door behind him.

"Uncle Ron said you and Professor Malfoy didn't get on," Lily said in confusion.

"Albus got to you, didn't he?" James asked. A part of Harry wished the answer was yes, as then he'd have a reason as to why he was suddenly doing Draco Malfoy favours.

Harry had only been in bed for half an hour, staring at the ceiling rather than sleeping, when there was a loud rapping at his door.

Distantly, Harry wondered why the young woman from the portrait hadn't come to wake him as he pulled himself out of bed and shuffled through the living room to the door.

His distinctly sleep addled brain found who was standing outside his door hard to comprehend. Thus, he ended up looking blankly at his visitor.

"Potter?" Malfoy questioned, frowning. "You look even more dim-witted than usual," he commented. The insult managed to permeate and Harry managed to scowl at that comment.

"Anyway," Malfoy continued, "Sorry to have to bang on the door like that, but you're door-woman is asleep on the job."

"That would be because it's one o'clock in the morning Malfoy," Harry responded.

"Ah," Malfoy said after a moment of surprise. "Well that explains it then. I just wanted to enquire after the detention you ran, but I can do that in the morning I suppose," he said rather quickly, taking a step back and turning to walk away.

"Malfoy, wait. What was the big emergency? Oliver said he saw you practically running off the grounds on your way out." Harry watched as Malfoy seemed to debate with himself whether to answer or not.

"My mother is ill," he said rather shortly. "It looked like she had taken a turn for the worse…" he trailed off.

"I, er, didn't know," Harry said, suddenly embarrassed for demanded to know about Malfoy's personal affairs. "Sorry," he added.

"Yes well," Malfoy said, seemingly regaining his composure, "She's fine for the time being. Thank you again, and good night."

"Night," Harry said the Malfoy's retreating back, standing in his doorway until he disappeared round a corner and for a few minutes after that.


	6. Chapter 6a

And All Over Again - PART 6a

Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash

Comments and concrit welcome and appreciated!

* * *

Harry was looking at the dregs of his coffee, contemplating getting himself another mug, when there was a knock at the door. He looked up to the painting that hung in his living room and sure enough his disgruntled door-minder soon made an appearance.

"Professor Malfoy requests admittance," she said.

"Let him in," Harry responded, pouring himself another coffee.

Harry waved a hand at the stool on the opposite side of the kitchen counter from himself when Malfoy entered his quarters.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"No thank you. I just wanted to… apologise again," he said, looking as if he was pulling teeth.

"No problem," Harry said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Malfoy frowned at him.

"Are you feeling okay Potter? I've given you a legitimate reason to argue with me and yet you've completely passed it over."

Harry shrugged. "Do you want to hear about the detention then?" Harry asked and at Draco's nod he began to fill Draco in on how the detention had gone.

When Draco stood up to leave, he paused. Harry followed his eyeline to the letter sitting on the end of his kitchen counter.

"Might as well get it over with, it can't be that bad," Draco told him. Harry frowned at him and then looked back to the letter.

"She's been writing to Lily every week," he heard himself say as he reached out for the letter and slid it across the counter toward him.

"Lily's her daughter."

"I'm her husband," Harry responded angrily.

"Hmm," Malfoy responded, heading for the door again.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Harry demanded. "Malfoy?!"

The only response he received was the sound of the door snapping shut.

"Read it yet?" Malfoy murmured as Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

He grabbed a piece of toast from the table and walked right back out again.

A few hours later Harry sat by the edge of the lake, open letter in his lap, watching the water wash over the pebbles.

It had been short as Draco had said. Nothing too bad though, enquiries after Harry's health, responses to the information he'd given her about his first week, question as to how he thought the children were doing. A couple of generic statements about how she was enjoying her course.

A whole paragraph on the weather there compared to here.

The hand resting on the letter pulled together into a fist, crumpling the parchment. With a frustrated exclamation, Harry screwed it up into a ball and flung it into the lake.

"Harry?"

He closed his eyes at the sound of Oliver's voice.

"I don't think he's in the mood for company Oliver," Malfoy said quietly. Harry plastered on a crooked smile that he was sure would fool neither of them and turned round.

"What are we doing then?" he asked unnecessarily, what with the flying brooms they were both holding, Oliver with two.

"Cleaning the entrance hall," Malfoy said sardonically. Oliver hit him with the handles of the two brooms.

"Wanna come flying with us?" Oliver asked.

"I dunno," Harry said, glancing back out over the lake.

"C'mon Potter, a good ride will help work out the frustration," Malfoy said with a smirk. Oliver groaned and Harry let out a surprised laugh.

"Well when you put it like that," he said with a grin, reaching out to take the spare broom. "Lets go."

Harry was high above the ground, watching for the snitch as Draco tried to put the Quaffle past Oliver, when a feeling of light-headedness swept over him.

He ignored it as best he could, which proved not to be the smartest move when he swooned fifty feet in the air and almost fell off his broom. He was caught at the last second by Draco's arm securely attaching itself round his waist.

"Potter, what-?"

"M'fine," Harry muttered, trying to push Draco away.

"You didn't eat lunch, did you?" Draco said with a glare.

"No, but I had…" Half a slice of toast seven hours ago. "Oh."

"Idiot," Malfo muttered. Harry glanced over Malfoy's shoulder, looking for a glimpse of Oliver, but instead noticing how far away the ground was. He screwed his eyes shut as his head swam and fisted a hand in the material of Draco's sleeve. "Right, down we go."

Harry nodded his head in affirmation without opening his eyes. Once they were on the ground Harry blinked blearily at Malfoy as Oliver came jogging towards them from where he'd landed.

"He okay?"

"Prat hasn't eaten all day. Have you had anything to drink apart from the coffee this morning?" he asked. Harry shook his head miserably.

"Harry how did you make it past thirty without learning to feed yourself?" Oliver laughed as he took him by one arm and Malfoy by the other and led him back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 6b

And All Over Again - PART 6b

Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Comments and concrit welcome and appreciated!

* * *

When Harry woke up he was face down on an unfamiliar sofa, slowly he rolled over and looked at an unfamiliar ceiling. 

As he sat up to take a look around, his head swam and he laid his head on the back of the couch and groaned.

"Awake are we?" a voice drawled.

"Hmn," he grunted into the cushion. There was no response, but the soft sound of feet on the carpet approaching him.

"Here," Malfoy said, nudging his arm with something cold. Malfoy sighed in frustration, "If you're not going to feed and water yourself, at least let the rest of us do it."

When Harry still refused to move, he grabbed a fistful off his hair and pulled his head up, presenting Harry with the glass of water under his nose.

"Drink," he commanded.

"Fine," Harry grumbled, accepting the glass shakily and taking a few tentative sips.

Malfoy looked smug as he sat down in the chair adjacent to the sofa.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"Well you neglected to feed yourself for over a day and swooned in front of me," Malfoy told him.

"No why am I _here_?" He asked, glancing around Malfoy's rooms for emphasis.

"Well Longbottom suggested the infirmary wasn't the best place for you," Harry nodded and leaned back on the sofa. Ever since he'd seen it full and overflowing into the corridors with the injured after the final battle, the thought of the Hogwarts hospital wing was not a pleasant one.

"Pomfrey insisted you couldn't be left alone and I was the only one with a free schedule to baby-sit," Malfoy finished.

"Thanks, I guess," Harry responded, downing the rest of his water. "But I'm fine now, right? I can go?"

"I'm under orders to make sure you eat breakfast," Draco said, standing up and walking towards an open door. "Come on, it'll be getting cold," he said, before striding through the door.

Breakfast consisted of Harry picking at his bacon and eggs, whilst Draco glared at him from across the counter.

"Potter-" he began eventually, irritation evident in his tone.

"I'm just not hungry, okay?" Harry snapped, but took a bite of the bacon anyway, which despite being cold was surprisingly good.

"You need to get over it," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, "Get over what exactly?"

"The fact that your wife married your name? And now that she's got you to father a few of her Weasley spawn, has decided she's not particularly interested in the rest of the package?" Draco suggested blandly.

"I think you're projecting your personal life onto your perception of mine," Harry said pointedly.

"Perhaps," Draco conceded. "But at least I've accepted my sham of a marriage," he added.

Harry let his fork clatter to the counter loudly and stood up swiftly.

"Thanks for breakfast Malfoy," he said through gritted teeth and turned to leave. He'd only managed to take a couple of steps before Malfoy caught him by the arm and tugged him back round to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said and the corner of Harry's mouth twitched at the disdain he displayed at having to apologise for something. "I'm just trying to help," he added, again reluctantly.

"Strangely enough, I got that," Harry told him. And it was true, Harry knew he'd been trying to help. It was unfortunate though, that Malfoy had all the tact of a four year old child.

"Good," Malfoy said, his lips quirking into a half smile which Harry's eyes were inexplicably drawn to for the few moments it took him to realise that they were standing ridiculously close together.

Clearing his throat, Harry took a step back that dislodged Malfoy's hand on his arm.

"I've got marking I should probably get to," Harry said eventually.

"As do I," Malfoy nodded, neutral expression in place, all trace of the smile gone.

"I'll just…" Harry trailed off, motioning over his shoulder before turning round and walking towards the kitchen door again.

When he reached the doorway he paused and glanced round. "Thanks," he said with a smile before leaving the room to walk through the lounge and out of Malfoy's quarters.

The next month passed in somewhat of a blur for Harry. Fully into the swing of a new term now, he was snowed under with homework, detention and lessons plans.

He'd hardly had a spare second to think about Ginny, and those he did manage to find he filled as best he could. To begin with he'd done so by seeking out his children, but that only served to remind him of their mother so he'd eased back on his over-enthusiastic parenting, probably much to the relief of James, Lily and Al.

Instead he had volunteered to fill in for Oliver when he was unable to make a practise which he had to supervise. His love of Quidditch rekindled, he Oliver and Draco had begun discussing putting together a staff team. Neville had taken to changing the topic or leaving the room when that particular subject was raised. Accordingly, Draco had taken to bringing it up every time he entered a room.

Malfoy himself was a puzzle Harry had yet to figure out. Whilst all they did was bicker, the tone of it had changed. When before, Harry could quite easily have forgone even speaking to Draco from one day to the next, he now looked forward to when they'd argue about who'd play the seeker position on the staff team or dispute the merits of their respective subjects.

Time spent in the staff room was often spent this way, or in comfortable silence whilst they worked. Despite the improvement of their relationship there was something in Harry that shied away from spending time with Malfoy, despite the fact that he usually wanted to. Perhaps that in itself was the reason.

That and his crumbling marriage aside, Harry was feeling as at home at Hogwarts as he had as a student there. And with Halloween round the corner, and the sense of foreboding slowly growing in his gut, he was all the gladder to be surrounded by a place and people that felt like home.


	8. Chapter 7

**And All Over Again - PART 7**

Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Comments and concrit welcome and appreciated!

* * *

The Halloween Feast was as grand and over the top as ever, Harry was distantly pleased to note. The food looked delicious and the hall was decorated magnificently.

Unfortunately, Harry was not in any mood to appreciate it. The edge of anticipation that he'd been feeling for the past week was currently clawing away at his insides, making him more than a little irritable.

He was so on edge that halfway through the meal when a fork clattered to the floor nearby, he shattered his glass of water in surprise.

"On edge are we?" Malfoy asked, the hint of scorn that might have been there before absent from his tone.

"What clued you in?" Harry asked as he banished the pool of water from the table top, and with a glance at his place sent his waterlogged steak and kidney pie along with it.

"Well you've lost that usual sunny disposition you force on the rest of us," Draco said with a smirk.

"There's no need for sarcasm," Harry responded, repairing his glass and refilling it.

"Hm," Draco responded, watching him contemplatively for a moment before speaking again. "If I was you I'd have holed myself up in my quarters for this particular holiday," Malfoy said. Harry glanced at him and took a sip of water, processing the hidden compliment.

"I won't deny that the thought crossed my mind," he said. "And I'm not too sure about this staff party after the feast," he added, drawing the attention of half the table. Harry idly wondered how often they were all listening in to his conversations.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry," McGonagal responded. "We're hardly going to hurt you."

"You have to come, it'll be no fun without you," Neville said.

"Cheers Nev," Oliver said from in between he and Harry.

"Better make an appearance, to appease them," Oliver stage whispered.

"I guess," Harry replied in resignation.

"You're such a Hufflepuff," Draco said with an over-the-top disappointed sigh.

"I'll only go if Malfoy goes," Harry announced and took another sip of his water.

"Bastard," Malfoy muttered as everyone else at the table voiced their encouragement. Harry smiled cheerfully at him.

The reason that the staff had been so keen to get Harry to the party became clear as soon as he walked through the door. Standing in one corner of the room talking to Neville were Hermione and Ron.

Harry had taken a step backwards when someone grabbed both of his biceps from behind in a tight grip. He froze as he felt warm breath by his ear.

"No you don't," Malfoy hissed. "You got me into this, you are not abandoning me at a Hogwarts staff party," he said, a hint of desperation entering his voice as his hands tightened further round Harry's arms.

"Okay, I'll stay," Harry breathed. Draco's grip lessened in it's intensity.

"Promise?" Malfoy asked softly

"I-" Harry paused and took a deep breath. He hadn't been this close to another (adult) human being in months, and it was having a strange effect on him. "Sure," he managed to respond.

"Good," Malfoy breathed, releasing his grip and thus fractionally missing Harry's shiver. "An intoxicated Flitwick is a scary sight to bear alone," he told Harry as he walked round him so they were face to face.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a pair of Weasleys and their enthusiastic greetings. When he had disentangled himself from Hermione he noticed that Draco appeared to have been pushed to the side. Harry gave him a 'what can you do?' shrug. Draco gave him a smiled in response that did similar things to Harry's stomach as his close proximity had moments before.

Merlin, what was wrong with him?

"…you okay?"

"Hmm?" Harry questioned, looking back to Hermione and Ron.

"I said are you okay, Harry? You look a little flushed," she said frowning.

"I'm fine," Harry said dismissively. "Let's get a drink, yeah?"

He didn't wait for a response before heading toward the bar.

Harry had somehow found himself cornered by Hermione, outside on the balcony. It was either unseasonably warm or there was some kind of charm on the balcony itself.

"Ginny couldn't make it," Hermione told him eventually, after several minutes of talking round the subject. Harry didn't respond. "She sends her best though," Hermione added.

"No she doesn't," Harry answered, leaning his head back against the cool stone wall behind the bench they sat on.

"Of course-"

"If she did, she would have sent her best herself, in a letter. Or by actually turning up," he continued.

"You didn't answer her last letter," Hermione said pointedly. Which meant Ginny was conversing with Hermione when she couldn't be bothered to contact him. She couldn't be bothered to write to him, but she could write about him.

"No I didn't," he answered coolly.

"Then how can you expect her to write to you?" Hermione asked in what Harry used to think was her reasonable voice.

"If you'd read that letter, you'd know-"

"Can I?" she interrupted. "Read it, that is? Maybe I'll be able to help better if I can understand more of what's going on," she said gently and Harry closed his eyes.

"I threw it in the lake," he said shortly. "It was that scintillating," he added sardonically.

"Harry, how can you expect us to help you if you wont help yourself?" she asked with a put upon sigh that made Harry's fists clench.

"Did it occur to you that I don't want your help?" he said through gritted teeth. "For Christ's sake Hermione! I'm pushing forty, I don't need you mothering me!" he exclaimed loudly. "My marriage is not one of your research projects! You can't fix it by just reading a book and then telling me what to do to make it better!"

Harry took a deep breath and turned to gage the look on Hermione's face. As expected she looked hurt by his words.

"Hermione, I'm sorry-" he began.

"No, Harry," she took a breath. "You're right," she said and smiled at him tightly. "There's just the two of your in your relationship, it's up to you and Ginny. Not me. It's just…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"Neither of you seem to be trying to do anything to fix it," she finally said.

"Finally bought a clue did you?" Harry asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Harry," she said at his tone.

"Sorry, it's just…. A few months ago I was ready to work on this. I knew we had...problems. I thought once the kids were gone we'd have the time and space to work on it. But then she-"

"She left," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I guess that showed me just how much she values our marriage," he said with a touch of bitterness. She took his hand and held it tightly.

"I just want you to be happy," she said softly. "Both of you. Even if it's not with each other," she added sadly.

They sat their like that for a few minutes before the doors opened and the balcony was flooded with light from inside.

"I just narrowly avoided a rather unsteady looking Flitwick, Potter," Malfoy said accusingly. Harry let out a surprised laugh which quickly became an uncontrollable fit of hysterics.

"What did you do to him Granger?" Malfoy asked accusingly as he strode toward them. Harry wiped his eyes as Hermione shot Draco a glare.

"Thanks, I needed that," Harry said with a smile.

"You going to be okay Harry?" Hermione asked, effectively ignoring Draco's presence.

"Yeah," Harry glanced at Draco. "I'll be fine."

"Good," she said, giving his hand one last squeeze before going back inside.

"Did I interrupt a cathartic moment?" Draco asked as he walked to the wall and leant against it, looking out over the grounds. Harry watched as the breeze blew his usually pristine hair about before standing up and joining him.

"Nah."

"You don't know what that means do you?" Draco asked with a smirk. Harry kicked him.

"Thanks," Harry said after a few minutes.

"For what?" Draco asked, turning to look at him. Harry paused for a moment before responding, taking in the ethereal cast to Draco's features as they caught the moonlight.

"For not being as much of a prick as I remember?" Harry said with a laugh.

"People change, Harry," Draco said after a moment and turned back to survey the grounds.

"So I'm beginning to realise," Harry murmured after a few moments, dragging his gaze away from Draco and turning to look with him at the quiet darkness that surrounded them.


	9. Chapter 8

**And All Over Again - PART 8**

Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Comments and concrit welcome and appreciated!

* * *

By the time the evening began to draw to a close, Weasley and Granger-Weasley had long since retired, and most of the staff were well past being mildly inebriated. By far the most inebriated of them all however, was one Harry Potter.

As the only remotely sober person left Draco cursed the air around him blue, before quickly heaving Harry out of his chair to avoid a fast approaching Flitwick.

It was when Potter latched himself onto Draco in a vice like grip that he began to regret his generous and charitable nature. And the fact that he hadn't just knocked Harry out and thrown him headfirst into the floo.

* * *

Harry had been feeling quite happy and floaty, sitting in the corner of the staff room with his bottle of whiskey. That was until strong arms had lifted him up and led him away from the party and down several corridors.

He didn't know why the arms and whoever was attached to them seemed insistent on keeping hold of him. It wasn't like he couldn't support himself. Harry was quite confident that he could have floated his way along to wherever it was that they were going.

Nonetheless the warmth emanating from his helper was rather nice. Very nice, he decided as he snuggled closer and held on tighter.

After a few minutes, or hours, Harry couldn't really tell, they drew to a stop.

"Harry," a voice tried to permeated his floaty sense of calm.

Harry turned away from it and into a wave of silky hair which he buried his face into, his mouth and his nose pushing through the fine strands to make contact with the warm skin beneath.

"Potter, she won't let me in, what's your password?" the voice asked him quietly.

Harry sniffed and moved closer. "Who?" he murmured against skin suddenly covered in goose bumps.

"The portrait," the voice said in exasperation. Harry knew that voice, he thought distantly. "Come on, we need to get you inside."

"Oh," Harry mouthed silently against breath warmed skin.

"Harry," the voice coaxed as a cold hand rested on his hip. So much so that the cold permeated Harry's shirt, and yet it seemed to warm him through. The voice, he thought distractedly, he knew the voice.

Harry moved closer bodily but drew his head back and up fractionally. "Malfoy?" he questioned against Draco's ear.

"Harry," Draco murmured again, holding himself very still. "The door."

"Salazar," he told Draco's ear.

Harry heard the portrait reply before Draco adjusted his hold on him and lifted him through the doorway. Harry groaned as the movement dislodged his position in the crook of Draco's neck and shoulder.

"Quit complaining Potter, we're almost there," Draco said as he dragged Harry through his quarters.

Harry was about the grumble in response when the world around him shifted and he landed heavily onto something soft. He shifted around slightly and concluded that it was his bed and that Malfoy had thrown him onto it.

He kicked helpfully when Malfoy pulled his shoes off, wishing he'd worn a robe so Draco could take that off as well.

"Well, I'll just be going then," Malfoy said. "If you're okay?" he added, looking at Harry questioningly.

"I-" Harry swallowed and took a breath before speaking again. "No," he said, because all of a sudden he was feeling the absence of Malfoy's warmth, feeling the cold he felt most nights he slept alone in this room beginning to creep in. "Stay?"

* * *

Stay? Merlin, Potter was trashed.

Draco was composing a way of saying no when Potter reached out and grabbed his wrist, giving it a sharp tug which pulled Draco completely off balance and onto the bed.

"Hi," Potter said simply from his position beneath Draco.

"Harry," Draco said in annoyance.

"Please?" he asked, green eyes gazing at Draco imploringly through glasses that sat crookedly on his face. Draco reached up the hand that wasn't supporting his weight and gently removed them from Potter's face and put them on the bedside table.

"No," he breathed. Potter frowned and shifted on the bed, knocking Draco's hand out from under him so he landed fully on top of Potter.

"Please?" Harry murmured against his cheek and Draco closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Because…" Draco paused as Harry pressed his lips against his cheekbone.

"Because why?" he breathed, lips moving down to the corner of Draco's.

"Because…" Because we're both married, he thought. Because of your children and your family. Because we have to work together. _Because I want to too much._ "Because you'll regret it tomorrow," he finally responded.

"Maybe," Harry said, and Draco could feel him smile. "Stay anyway," he said, before shifting over on the bed so Draco was no longer laying directly on top of him.

Draco rolled over so that he was no longer being suffocated by Potter's pillow and glanced to his side. Harry was laying facing him, green eyes watching him avidly, a small smile on his lips.

Draco rolled his eyes and kicked his shoes off before removing his robe. When he laid back down Harry was still watching him. Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep Potter."

"Okay," Harry said softly, shifting closer to Draco and resting his hand on Draco's stomach, his fingers curling slightly in the fabric of Draco's shirt.

Harry's breathing soon evened out and his fingers relaxed. Draco remained awake for a long time before he finally started to drift off.

His final thought before sleep claimed him was that somewhere out there, there was a clan of Weasley's readying their wands to hex him into next week.


	10. Chapter 9

****

And All Over Again - PART 9

Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Comments and concrit welcome and appreciated!

* * *

Harry felt surrounded by warmth. Not just the usual warmth of his bed in the morning but the warmth of someone beside him. This would be unusual even if he was at home, as Ginny usually kept as far to her side of the bed as possible, but it was downright mind boggling as he was now staying at Hogwarts alone.

Nonetheless he felt warm and rather content in a way he was unaccustomed to recently. He therefore burrowed closer to the source of the warmth and pushed any other pesky thoughts to the edge of his mind where they quietened for the moment as he drifted on the edge of consciousness.

* * *

Potter was awake. Well maybe not fully awake, but barely conscious. Draco was almost positive. And so he didn't know what to make of the fact that they were still lying entangled on Harry's bed.

Unless Potter was mistaking him for his wife. Which was a ridiculous thought in itself, especially considering Potter's face was currently buried in Draco's hair, which was much finer than Ginny Weasley's.

On top of that Draco was pretty sure the two hadn't spoken in several weeks.

He stared idly at the ceiling of Potter's bedroom. He should probably, no definitely, move. Possibly even leave, but untangling his limbs from Harry's should probably be the priority.

Draco sighed and turned a bit towards Harry. He would move. Soon.

* * *

In the end the pair were awoken by someone banging against the entrance to Harry's quarters. Harry groaned as the noise permeated his sleepy haze and pushed himself closer to Draco for a moment before the outside world made its present known with even louder banging.

"Potter," Draco muttered and kicked Harry in the shin.

"Ow," Harry said angrily, finally opening his eyes, just so he could glare into Draco's. "Bastard," he muttered, pinching Draco's arm before pushing himself into a sitting position.

The banging stopped abruptly and Harry frowned. He called for the portrait guardian to the entrance for his quarters and she shuffled into a previously empty frame next to the doorway, looking between Harry and Draco with a blush.

"Morning Professor Potter," she said with a smile.

"Morning," he mumbled in response. "Where'd whoever that was go?" he asked.

"In search of one of your children so they can provide the password," she told him. "I think they believed Professor Malfoy to have drowned you in the lake or something of the sort. The woman suggested they search your quarters before they begun slinging accusations."

Harry snorted and threw himself back down onto the bed with a 'thanks' and a request to inform them when she saw the visitors approaching.

"So," he said.

"So?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry sat up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess I should thank you for bringing me back to my room?"

"Are you sure?" Draco said with a sardonic lilt to his voice.

Harry smiled, "Yes."

"Okay, good," Draco said and smiled in return.

"Good," Harry echoed as they heard the door opening just as the young lady walked back into the portrait.

Harry quickly jumped off the bed, briefly telling Draco to stay put before darting out of the bedroom and pulling the door shut behind him.

"Hi," he said to Ron and Hermione who were standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"We were just worried when you didn't come to the door," Hermione explained, shutting the aforementioned door behind them.

"I'm fine," he told them honestly. "I was in bed, sorry," he explained.

"You got back all right last night?" Ron asked. "Because the portraits say they saw Malfoy dragging you down the corridors," he added.

"I had a bit to drink," Harry shrugged and looked away toward the kitchen. He wasn't particularly proud of his behaviour.

"Okay, well we just came to let you know we're going to leave after lunch," Hermione explained. "You've already missed breakfast."

"Right, sorry. I'll be there," he smiled. The didn't move. "See you down there," he prompted.

After they'd left, Harry leant his head back against the bedroom door and sighed. He hadn't actually done anything wrong, nor lied, but he still felt guilt nibbling at him.

Perhaps the feeling was due to the fact that he wished he could go back to bed and stay there throughout lunch, dinner and the rest of the weekend.


	11. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

And All Over Again - PART 10

**Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! hugs you all**

**Comments and concrit welcome and appreciated!**

* * *

Unfortunately for Harry he had to spend most of lunch in the great Hall with the Weasley's, trying to ignore the amused glances Draco kept sending him.

Harry couldn't imagine what was so amusing, perhaps he wasn't hiding the fact that he'd rather be anywhere else than where he was right now. If for no other reason than to begin his freak out in private.

Hermione was being irritatingly nice, purposefully and without any kind of subtlety driving the conversation away from any possible mention of Ginny. Even Ron seemed to be beginning to catch on because he was giving his wife the occasional odd look.

"So, are you going to be spending Christmas at the Burrow this year?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her as if she was mad, most likely because Harry, Ginny and the children always spend the holidays in the Weasley family home.

"I assume so," Harry said, sipping his water and completely ignoring the tension in the conversation.

"Exactly. Why wouldn't they?" Ron said, taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"Aren't you down for supervising some of he holidays, Harry?" Oliver asked him, obviously having been listening to the conversation. Draco sat next to him with his head resting in his hand, looking bored but attentive.

"Oh yeah," Harry said suddenly remembered signing himself up to stay for the holidays, at a particularly low moment and thinking vindictively of Ginny's face the entire time.

"Why would McGonagall ask you to do that?" Ron demanded, looking down the table at the headmistress. Oliver and Draco looked down at their plates in interest, having been there when Harry put his name down.

"I-"

"You'll just have to get out of it," Ron said simply.

"It's not that easy Ron, the rest of the staff will likely have plans too, I can't just ask them to drop them for me," Harry said. Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Harry realised he hadn't sounded as if he was particularly bothered.

"I can cover Christmas Eve and morning for you if you want," Draco said from down the table. Harry looked at him behind Oliver with a raised eyebrow. "My better half is spending Christmas Eve with her parents, she won't be back until Christmas morning," he explained.

"Are you sure?" Draco smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks Draco," Harry returned the smile and turned back to Ron and Hermione. "Problem solved."

"But Harry, that's hardly any time at all," Ron protested.

"It's better than nothing," Harry said with a tone of finality which successfully ended the conversation.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry sat in the staff room ploughing through some third year essays on the differences between Muggle and Wizarding home entertainment. Most of the muggleborns having referred to Wizarding forms of entertainment as boring, with heavy references to their favourite television programmes and video games. Whilst those from magical homes described strange boxes which melted Muggle's brains.

One daring young student had gone on to explore the idea that this was perhaps what prevented them from developing magical abilities, and that muggleborns were products of homes without televisions or other forms of electrical entertainment. Harry snorted as he finished reading the conclusion.

"Find something amusing?" Draco asked as he dropped down into the seat next to Harry and put his own pile of marking onto the tabletop. Harry slid the essay over to Draco and watched as he read the part Harry had indicated. "Well, it's and interesting theory," Draco said once he'd finished. Harry laughed.

"Very interesting," Harry said sardonically. Draco smiled.

"It shows good analytical skills if nothing else," Draco shrugged and turned toward his own marking.

"I was thinking about writing to Ginny," Harry said suddenly, surprising even himself. Draco looked up, eyebrows nearing his hairline.

"Really?" he drawled, drawing the word out to three syllables.

"Hmm," Harry nodded, tapping his fingers on the table top in thought.

"Regarding?" Draco asked, putting his quill back down and diverting his whole attention to Harry.

"Ask her what her plans are for the holiday. To warn her about mine," he added.

"That's a good idea," Draco agreed.

"Yeah," Harry said, holding his gaze for a moment before looking away. Eventually he worked up the question he'd been wanting to ask Draco since term started. "How does it work?" he asked.

"How does what work?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry laughed humorously. "Marriage?" he asked, Draco smiled slightly.

"In general?"

"No, your, your marriage. I mean, you're obviously not together in the traditional sense," he said hesitantly.

"No, I suppose not," Draco responded contemplatively. "We get on quite well, but it was all arranged. Even if my mother thought she hid that fact well at the time. I had to get married and Astoria and I got on well enough."

"You don't love her then?" Harry asked.

"As a friend or in a familial way, certainly. But I'm not in love with her, if that's what you mean. I do love her though," he explained.

"So you love her, but platonically?" Harry asked.

"Basically. How could I not when she's the mother of my child?" Draco asked with a fond smile which threw Harry for a moment. Draco didn't often speak of his son, not when Harry was around at least.

"I've always felt that way about Ginny," he said honestly, waiting for Draco to comment, but he just looked on waiting for Harry to continue. "I think," he paused and took a moment to glance around the staff room and note that it was thankfully empty apart from him and Draco. "I think I got confused. Teenage hormones and all that, she obviously wanted to go out with me and I just wanted, well, anyone really.

"Hermione and Ron had each other. I mean I was sixteen years old with the weight of the world on my shoulders. I wanted someone of my own, just for a little while at least. And then it was over and she just…. I mean they all…" he trailed off. It sounded awful like this.

"Harry," Draco said softly, laying a hand on his arm. "Don't feel guilty about how you feel. It is how you act on it that you need to take responsibility for." Harry looked up from the hand to Draco's eyes. Oh that comment could mean so many things, Harry thought despairingly.

"Thanks Draco," Harry said eventually. Gently pulling his arm away and stacking up his marking into a pile, making a show of disguising the fact he was running away.

"Anytime," Draco said as he stood up. Harry smiled briefly before walking out of the staff room as fast as he could without it being obvious.

He felt Draco's eyes follow him out. Feeling their absence even more afterward.


	12. Chapter 11

And All Over Again - PART 11

**Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! hugs you all**

**Comments and concrit welcome and appreciated!**

* * *

In the end Harry had written a brief note to Ginny explaining the situation, he'd received no response from her directly but had heard through Hermione, via the Weasley's, that she wasn't particularly happy about the situation. Considering she'd only complained behind his back about it and not written to him directly, Harry couldn't bring himself to care too much.

The last Hogsmeade visit of the year, which Harry had been dreading at the beginning of term due to his pairing as chaperone with Draco, had turned out to be much more fun than he'd anticipated.

After wandering round the shops for a while and picking up a few last minute presents for their children, Harry and Draco had ended up in The Three Broomsticks.

"Are you looking forward to the holidays then?" Draco asked with a knowing smile.

"It'll be nice to see everyone again," Harry answered.

"Diplomatic answer," Draco said with a short laugh. "Very good."

Harry 'hmm'd' into his drink before asking, "How about you?"

"Yes I am, thank you. It'll be nice to see Astoria again, and to be able to spend some time with Scorpius. And my mother," he added.

"How is she?" Harry asked, aware of Narcissa's failing health from the few passing comments Draco had made.

"She tells me that she's fine," Draco said.

"But you don't think she's being completely honest?" Harry asked, detecting the doubt in Draco's tone.

"No, I don't," he said quietly, keeping his gaze locked on his drink. Harry reached out and gripped Draco's hand that was lying on the table top briefly.

"She just doesn't want you to worry," he said.

"Dad!"

Harry dropped Draco's hand and withdrew his to hold his drink as James came running towards their table.

"Mum says you're not going to be home for Christmas," James jumped straight in, ignoring Draco's presence completely.

Harry glanced at Draco quickly before refocusing his attention on his son. "I'll be there Christmas Eve and morning," he explained.

"What about lunch?" James demanded.

"I can't be there for lunch, I need to be back at Hogwarts so Professor Malfoy can go and spend some time with his family," Harry explained.

James frowned at Draco. "Why can't he stay at school so you can be home longer?" James asked.

Draco cleared his throat, "I'll just go and get another drink," he said and excused himself from the table.

"James, Professor Malfoy kindly offered to give up some of his holiday so that I could spend some time with you at Christmas. You can't just demand him to give up the rest of it for me," he reprimanded gently.

"But it won't be the same if we're not all there. We haven't seen mum in ages and you can't even be bothered to spend two days with us," James complained. Harry looked him in the eye for a moment and saw the genuine concern behind the petulant child routine.

"James, I would love to spend more time with you, and your brother and sister, but I can't. This is my job for now, I can't pick and choose between those duties I want to fulfil and those I don't," he explained.

"What about mum?" he asked. Harry winced, hoping his son would have glossed over the lack of mention of Ginny in his last statement. When Harry didn't respond straight away James continued, "Uncle Ron told Hugo-"

"I don't care what Uncle Ron told Hugo," Harry said quickly. "I don't want you listening to anything anyone else tells you about your own family. I, we, would tell you if there was something important you needed to know." In his head he heard Draco's comment from before repeat itself. _Diplomatic answer._ An answer of sorts, but not really saying anything at all.

"Do you still love mum?" James asked quietly, sliding round into a seat next to Harry instead of opposite him.

"Of course I do, I always will. But sometimes, sometimes one type of love can change to another. And just because you love someone doesn't mean there aren't going to be problems." Harry watched as James absorbed the information and formulated his next question.

"Are there? Problems?" he asked eventually. Harry sighed and decided to embrace his Gryffindor bravery rather than his Slytherin cunning, and answer the question head on.

"Some," Harry acquiesced. "Mainly to do with the distance and not being able to talk about things."

"But you're going to try and fix them though?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I am," Harry answered and watched as James sagged with relief. A nagging feeling of guilt in his stomach prompted him to add, "Not everything can be fixed though James, but I'm going to try. I am."

With a quick but hard hug, James darted off to find his friends leaving Harry alone for a moment, watching his son disappear into the crowd.

A few minutes later Draco sat back down silently opposite Harry, pushing a fresh glass of fire-whiskey in his direction.


	13. Chapter 12

And All Over Again - PART 12

**Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Comments and concrit welcome and appreciated!**

* * *

"Happy Christmas Eve Eve!" Draco exclaimed at him as Harry opened the door. Harry was quickly pulled in a rough hug. Had the bottle of wine Draco was gripping loosely in his hand not been half empty Harry would have likely been wearing it by the time Draco pulled away.

"You too," Harry said, trying to hide his amusement at Draco's slightly intoxicated state and resist the ridiculous compulsion he suddenly had to ruffle Draco's hair.

"Thank you," Draco stated in a rather over the top and formal tone before a slightly less dignified pout defined his aristocratic features. "I'm bored, let's go for a walk outside," he said, grabbing Harry's wrist and tugging.

"Okay, okay," Harry laughed. "Let me get my cloak," he said, ducking back inside and grabbing his outdoor cloak from its peg next to the door. When he returned to the doorway Draco had the bottle of wine to his lips and for a moment Harry watched the movement of his throat as he swallowed.

A drop of wine escape Draco's mouth Harry stared at it for a moment, transfixed as it clung to the corner of his mouth before reaching out his hand and swiping it away with his thumb. His fingers making the barest of contact with Draco's jaw.

Draco seemed to freeze on the spot.

"You had some wine there," Harry explained, bringing his thumb to his mouth briefly to suck of the smear of wine on it. Draco's eyes followed the movement

"Oh," Draco said eventually.

"You're welcome," Harry said sardonically.

"Thanks," Draco murmured before turning round and walking forwards. "Come on then," he called over his shoulder.

"Wait," Harry said, taking in Draco's state of dress for the first time. He was only in his trousers and shirt sleeves, not even a robe. "I think you're going to need a cloak, Draco. It's cold out there, you know, it being December. Winter and all that."

Draco turned round to face him with a small twist to the corner of his mouth that could be called a smile. "I could share yours," he said, raising his eyebrows and stepping back into Harry's personal space.

"I don't think its big enough for the both of us," Harry said, raising one eyebrow to meet Draco's two.

"We'll make do," Draco said lowly, running his fingers along the open sides of the cloak in question, which Harry had shrugged on but had yet to fasten, before closing his fingers round the edges of the fabric and pulling gently. Harry automatically caught Draco's forearms with his hands to balance himself.

"Um," he said unintelligently, distracted by how piercing Draco's grey orbs were from this close. Draco's eyes glanced down momentarily and so did Harry's, watching a small sad smile briefly tug at Draco's lips.

"Let's go and get my cloak then," he said, retracting his hands and self abruptly and leading Harry the short way down the corridor to his quarters.

* * *

When Harry began to wonder if his feet were still attached to the end of his legs due to the fact that he could no longer feel them, he finally managed to drag Draco back inside.

"But it's snowing," Draco had protested, eyes drifting to a window as the trudged passed it, following the specks of snow as they fell.

"That's a reason to come inside, not stay out," Harry said, rolling his eyes and grabbing Draco's wrist as he had now stopped to stare out of the window. "Come on," he said with a sharp pull to get Draco in forward motion again.

"There's no need to manhandle me, Potter," Draco said once they were moving again, shaking his arm free from Harry's grasp and gesturing with the icy wine bottle in the other.

"What is it with you and snow anyway?" Harry asked. "It's not like you didn't go to school here for seven years, there was no lack of snow then and I'm sure you get it at home occasionally."

"Do you recall ever once seeing me outside in the snow for anything other than getting from one place to another?" Draco asked. "I wasn't allowed to play in the snow as a child. I had a weak immune system and falling ill was out of the question. A Malfoy shouldn't show any weaknesses," he said with a wry smile.

"Oh," Harry said. "Well, I tried to avoid going out if it snowed when I was younger. It usually meant having snow stuffed inside my clothes by my cousin whilst his friends held me in place. It was nice when I came to Hogwarts to be able to go out in the snow without the fear of having it stuffed down my pants."

Draco snorted. "If I'd of known that when we were at school that fear would probably have been kept very much alive."

"Jerk," Harry said, shoving Draco in the arm. "We can go out again tomorrow if you want, if it's still snowing," Harry offered. Draco arched an eyebrow.

"One, I am perfectly capable of taking a walk outside in the snow without your eminent presence."

Harry laughed. "And two?"

"Two, tomorrow is Christmas Eve Harry, you wont be here," he added.

"Oh," Harry responded, dumbfounded that a walk in the snow with Draco could result in him having forgotten he was spending the next day and a half at the Weasley's. "Well-" he continued eventually but was interrupted by another voice.

"Harry!"

Harry froze where he stood, having just walked round the corner and into the corridor that led to both Draco and his quarters.

Standing outside his door was Ginny.

He shot a quick sideways look at Draco who seemed to be watching him carefully.

"Ginny," he said, eventually finding his voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a frown as he continued walking down the corridor toward her, Draco half a step behind.

"You were supposed to be at The Burrow an hour ago," she explained. "What were you doing?" she asked, looking at Draco with a curl to her lip and a spark of long buried hatred in her eye.

"We were walking in the snow Mrs. Potter," Draco said with a smile. "Would you care for some wine?" he asked, brandishing the icy glass bottle in her direction. He looked at it with a frown and shook it slightly. "Of course we may have to wait for it to thaw a bit," he added. Harry snorted.

"Sorry Ginny, we lost track of time," Harry apologised. "I'm all packed though," he added.

"Good, can we go then?" Ginny asked brusquely glancing at Draco.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Draco said airily. "Good night Ginerva," he said with a slightly unsteady bow. "Harry," he said, a mischievous smirk pulling at his lips. Harry didn't have enough time to unnerved by it though before an arm was flung round his neck and a loud and wet kiss was pressed to his brow. "Merry Christmas," he grinned at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't prevent a blush staining his cheeks. He quickly withdrew his wand, tapping it sharply against the frozen bottle Draco held and muttering a warming charm. "Have a good Christmas, Draco," he smiled.

"Thanks," Draco replied before sauntering down the corridor to his quarters without a backward glance. He took a swig of his wine as he entered his quarters, kicking the door shut behind him.

There was silence for a moment before Ginny spoke. "You're friends with Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes I am," Harry said, letting them into his quarters.

"That's…. unexpected," she concluded as Harry went to fetch his bags from the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 13

And All Over Again - PART 13

**Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Comments and concrit welcome and greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Christmas Eve at the Weasley's was as hectic as it was every year. People were coming and going, Mrs. Weasley had control of the kitchen and the children -as well as several of the adults- were continuously trudging snow into the house.

As usual, Harry did his best to stay out of the way. He's annual Christmas routine of keeping the hell out of the way was serving him well in avoiding his wife without it looking too suspicious.

At the moment he was taking shelter in Ron's old bedroom. This year Harry and Teddy had been delegated the task of camping in with the boys to keep an eye on them. Usually this was something all the adults complained about, but this year Harry was quite happy to do it. Although he had taken care to make his usual token protests.

Ron's old battered desk, now housed Harry's first year marking for the holidays. And his desk chair housed one very bored Harry Potter.

He wasn't sure what was worse, marking on Christmas Eve, or being downstairs amongst the Weasleys and pretending everything was normal. Okay, so maybe the fact that he was still sitting in front of his pile of marking showed which he thought was the better option.

A gentle tapping at the window easily drew Harry away from the desk. He opened the window and retrieved a parcel from a intelligent looking eagle owl, which ruffled its feathers and took flight once again. Harry recognised the slant of the script that bore his name upon sight and allowed himself a brief grin.

Having taken the parcel back to the desk and sitting down, Harry pulled back the heavy brown paper it was wrapped in and was greeted with his own face grinning up at him.

On his photographic self's left was Oliver Wood, a hand resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry's left arm was slung round Draco's neck, who was uncharacteristically smiling genuinely at the camera. Draco's right hand was wrapped round Neville Longbottom's left wrist. Neville seemed to be making an attempt to escape but Draco's grip never loosened.

In the background the Quiditch pitch was visible, and on the ground next to them were several flying brooms. Harry and Oliver occasionally glanced down at Neville and chuckled.

Harry ran his fingers round the plain silver frame and smiled. They never had managed to get Neville on a broom, but they had had fun trying.

He watched himself in the photo and wondered why he never looked that content when he looked at himself in the mirror in the morning. Feeling a warmth in the small of his back, Harry's eyes followed the photo-Draco's hand as it rested on photo-Harry in the same place.

A voice calling his name from somewhere downstairs broke his reverie. Harry gently placed the frame back down on the desk and left the room to go and investigate the state of lunch.

* * *

A weather charm on the area of the Burrow's garden next to the house meant that all the family could be seated at one extended table for dinner, as no room in the Burrow itself could house a table large enough.

It was rather surreal to be sitting outside, being warm and the grass dry under your feet when not ten feet away the ground was inches deep with snow. Even after over twenty five years of living in and with the knowledge of the wizarding world, Harry was still sometimes amazed at the things magic could do.

One good thing with dining with all the Weasley's at once, was that everyone was generally talking at once. So you could usually get away with just listening and nodding in the right places rather than participating. Occasionally this meant you missed questions asked directly to you.

"Harry!" Teddy called from where he sat directly across the table from Harry.

"Sorry," Harry replied, drawing his thoughts away from the gift laying upon the desk upstairs.

"I asked you who that photo was from that's on the desk in our room," Teddy repeated.

"Early Christmas present Harry?" Hermione asked from Harry's left.

"And he was allowed to open it?" Harry heard Ron grumble on Hermione's other side, and saw her elbow him in the side to shut him up.

"Draco sent it," he said quietly, hoping to keep it to their end of the table.

"Malfoy?!" Charlie asked loudly from a few seats down, causing most everyone to pause in their meals.

Ginny's smile from the other end of the table appeared rather catty. "Well that's not surprising," she commented, having apparently acquired super hearing whilst in Egypt. "Interestingly, Harry seems to be friends with Malfoy now."

Harry wished she would stop using the word interesting to describe his friendship with Draco. It made them sound like something odd she'd found growing under the kitchen sink.

"I think that's great Harry," someone finally commented after a few moments silence. Harry sent a thankful smile in Bill's direction.

"Yes, it eez good you can leeve childhood grudges behind you," Fleur added.

Hermione gave a small smile as she kicked Ron swiftly under the table as a pre-emtive strike. Harry let himself smile briefly in response and returned to his dinner. He glanced briefly up at Teddy who gave him an apologetic look to which Harry responded with a shrug.

In the relative silence that had fallen a crash from inside the house carried well to the table just a moment before the bell sitting on the table in front of Mrs. Weasley rose from the table and rung once before sitting itself back down with a thud.

"The floo," she said and began to rise.

"Don't worry Molly, I'll go," Harry said with a smile, pushing his chair quickly away from the table and rising.

"Oh, well. Thank you, Harry," she said with a grateful smile.

Harry wandered up the garden to the house. He was sure he felt Ginny's eyes on the back of his neck for a moment but when he glanced back she was deep in conversation with Victoire.

When he reached the kitchen and saw who was standing at the fireplace his first thought was that it was a good thing he had gone rather than any of the Weasleys. Even after all these years he didn't think any of them would react well to a Malfoy in their home.

"Draco," he said, causing Draco to look up and pull himself up straight from where he'd been leaning heavily against the wall next to the fireplace.

One clear look at Draco's face and Harry was across the kitchen and standing right in front of him. After a brief second of pause he layed a hand on Draco's arm.

"What's wrong?"

"I," Draco stopped and closed his eyes for a second, drawing himself up taller, but Harry felt him lean closer via added pressure on his hand. "I need you to cover me at Hogwarts," he said, opening his eyes and looking somewhere over Harry's shoulder.

"Why?"

"I have to return to Malfoy Manor," he said, eyes flickering across Harry's face before looking away again. "My mother passed this morning."

"Oh." Harry knew from experience that platitudes usually were not what he wanted when he had lost someone, and he suspected the same was true for Draco Malfoy. Nonetheless, he couldn't seem to help himself from saying, "I'm sorry Draco."

"In that case we're probably in the minority," Draco let out a small choked laugh. Harry pulled him gently into a hug, using his right hand to rest Draco's head on his shoulder and securing his left around Draco's waist.

"I am sorry," Harry repeated. He felt Draco snort into his shoulder. Harry shook his head, "If nothing else she loved you wholeheartedly and unconditionally, and I'm sorry that there's one less person around to do that," he murmured into Draco's ear.

Harry held him for a few minutes. Draco didn't cry or shake, the only thing that was telling was his slightly erratic breathing. Harry was perfectly happy to be there to ground him though. The whys of this situation would be something he would analyse later.

"You could have just sent word with someone else," Harry said finally.

"I was going to, but then I found myself stepping through the floo," he said sounding slightly bemused at his own behaviour.

"Maybe you just needed a hug," Harry said with a grin.

"Maybe," Draco said quietly into Harry's shoulder. Another minute or two passed before Draco sighed and stepped back out of Harry's embrace. He smoothed down his hair and ran a hand across his face and eyes, even though he had looked as composed as ever.

"I should-"

"Harry, what's taking so long?" Hermione asked, stepping into the kitchen. "Oh," she said upon seeing Draco, seemingly as struck by the thought of a Malfoy in the Burrow as he had been. She seemed to get over it quicker though, moving on to glancing between the two of them. "What's going on?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

It was only when Draco took a step back that Harry realised they'd still been in each other's personal space.

"I have to go back to Hogwarts," Harry told her.

"Oh dear," she responded quietly.

"Well, I should be going," Draco said, stepping toward the floo. He hesitated for a moment, "Would it be okay if Albus visited the Manor later on in the holiday? Children grieve differently to adults, it might be easier for Scorpius if he had someone his own age to talk to."

"I'll talk to Ginny," Harry said.

"Good luck," Draco responded with a half smile which Harry returned. "And Harry, thank you."

"Anytime," Harry smiled.

Draco looked at him speculatively, "Really?"

"'Course. That's what friends are for."

"Right," Draco nodded and offered a small smile before throwing some floo powder into the hearth, calling out 'Malfoy Manor' and stepping through.

He turned round to face Hermione who was looking at him enquiringly, "Harry, what's going on?"


	15. Chapter 14

And All Over Again - PART 14

**Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Comments and concrit welcome and greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Harry explained the situation shortly to Hermione and she repeated her comment from earlier, "Oh dear."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"How are you going to tell the children?" she asked. Harry wasn't too worried about telling the children, he knew they'd be disappointed but they would understand. He was more worried about, "Or Ginny? How are you going to tell Ginny?" Hermione continued.

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked, standing in the kitchen doorway. "Who was at the floo?"

"I think I'll go back outside," Hermione said and made a quick escape. Mouthing, 'Good Luck' before she went back into the garden.

"Harry?"

"I've got to go back to Hogwarts. Tonight," he told her. He should have probably softened the blow a little, but he'd rather get it over and done with. Her eyes blazed and she folded her arms.

"Why?" she asked shortly.

"Narcissa Malfoy died this morning," he said.

"What a shame," she cut in, Harry shot her a sharp look.

"Draco can't cover me anymore, he had to get back to the Manor," Harry continued as if she had not spoken.

"It's only until tomorrow morning, he couldn't wait?" she asked.

"His mother just died!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh please, it's not like the Malfoys are the closest of families," she said dismissively. "He probably just wants to sort out whatever inheritance she left him."

"How can you-?" he paused briefly. "He didn't look too concerned with money Ginny," he said.

"He was here?" she demanded. "You let a Malfoy in this house!?"

"Oh come on Ginny, have a little compassion!"

"Compassion? When has he ever shown any? He should have stayed until tomorrow morning. They were never particularly demonstrative or loving before now, why start now?"

"They were a closer family than we are!" Harry ground out.

"And whose fault is that?" she asked righteously.

"Yours!" he shouted, patience finally snapping. Not caring anymore if their voices were carrying to the garden. "It was you who chose to run away from me the first chance you got Ginny! Don't go blaming me for any of this."

"And who can blame me?" she demanded. "You hardly ever even touch me anymore, let alone speak to me. All you care about is the kids, it's like I don't even exist," she hissed.

"Don't be stupid," he muttered.

"Don't call me stupid Harry. It's true and you know it. Sometimes I wonder if you even have room for me in your heart anymore. You certainly never make any show of loving me," she said stonily.

Harry stopped short. How could he respond to that without lying. The short answer was that he couldn't. And from the look on Ginny's face she seemed to realise that too.

He dropped heavily into one of the chairs at the table and gestured for her to sit in the one next to him. When she stayed standing he sighed, "Sit down Ginny," he said quietly; tiredly.

When she finally sat down he continued, "You're right, I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"You don't love me then?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but not," he paused thinking back to a conversation he'd had with Draco. "But more platonically at the moment, I guess."

"Right," he said, crossing her arms and looking at the table top.

"But we can try and fix this Ginny," he said earnestly.

"You want to?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Did he want to? He didn't know, but he definitely did not want to go through everything that not fixing it would entail.

"Yes," he answered. She gave him a drawn smile and squeezed his hand briefly.

* * *

Harry had taken the children aside and explained that he had to leave and why. They had been relatively understanding, James a little less than the others. As he headed back upstairs to pack Al trailed after him.

"Do you think Scorpius is okay?" he asked as he watched Harry throw his clothes, marking and various other belongings back into his trunk.

"I don't know Al, you should write to him and ask," Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah I will. It's just, he says that house feels big and empty anyway, and now there's one less person and everyone will be upset..." he trailed off.

"Professor Malfoy did ask if you'd like to spend some time there later on in the holidays, to keep Scorpius company," Harry told him. Albus beamed.

"That'd be great. I could make sure he's okay, keep his mind of things, help him with his homework."

"I'm sure he'll be glad for that last one," Harry chuckled. "I'll talk to his dad next chance I get," Harry said as he shut his trunk, shrunk it and placed it in his pocket.

"Thanks dad," Albus said as Harry led them back down the stairs.

It took Harry a further half an hour to say goodbye to all of the Weasleys, Lily holding his hand as he said goodbye to everyone.

When he'd said goodbye to the kids he walked into the kitchen where Ginny was standing by the floo. She smiled at him briefly before glancing away.

He purposefully walked toward her and placed a kiss of her cheek. "Write to me, Ginny. And come and visit if you get the chance," he said. "Have a good Christmas," he added when she didn't make any affirmative response.

"You too," she responded. As there seemed to be nothing else coming he grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Professor Potter's quarters, Hogwarts," he called and stepped in, disappearing with a swirl of green flame.


	16. Chapter 15

And All Over Again - PART 15

**Story Details: Post Deathly Hallows, epilogue compliant, WIP, eventual Harry/Draco slash**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Comments and concrit welcome and greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and leant his head against the back of the sofa, thus further exaggerating his slouch. It was Boxing Day evening and Harry was spending it alone in his quarters. There was a gathering of some description in the staff room for the remaining teachers who weren't out watching for students out past curfew.

After the Halloween party however, Harry was less than enthusiastic to attend another staff function where alcohol was involved. Especially when there was no-one to carry him home this time.

Harry sighed, wondering if perhaps he should be thinking about Ginny and why she had not come to see him yet, instead of the evening he had spent in the same sleeping space as Draco Malfoy.

But once his thoughts had strayed there was no pulling them back. He wondered how Draco was faring in that large house, which must seem all the more empty to him now with the loss of his mother. He wondered if Draco was slouched on an antique sofa somewhere in the Manor.

Or what Astoria was doing to comfort him.

Harry shook his head at himself, trying to put a roadblock up on the avenue his mind was wandering. He should be thinking about Ginny, and their promise to each other that they would try and work things out. About the conversation they had had. The one that had been precipitated by Draco's arrival at the Burrow.

Had he come there straight from Hogwarts? It certainly seemed that way. Like he had come straight to Harry instead of rushing home to his wife.

So no matter what Astoria was doing to comfort Draco now, Harry had been the first to offer a shoulder to cry on as it were. Harry smiled. He had been who Draco had come to when he needed a hug, he thought, lips still quirked into a contented smile.

* * *

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly. Harry spent much of the time finishing up his marking for the holidays, and steadfastly ignoring the fact that Ginny had yet to come and visit.

Harry owled Draco most days, asking how he was. The replies were always short, polite and to the point, but Harry got the feeling Draco was grateful for the letters nonetheless.

The teachers returned in dribs and drabs. The week brightened considerably for Harry when Oliver returned, and Neville too on New Years Eve morning.

"Morning Harry," Oliver said with a thump to Harry's shoulder as he sat down at breakfast. Neville greeted him less painfully with a bright smile.

"How were your holidays?" Harry asked them without thinking, knowing the question would be thrown back at him soon. Oliver replied with a smile and a simple 'good thanks'. Harry almost thought he'd been saved by Nevilles long story about the rare vomiting plant his grandmother had gifted him with, but eventually the story wound down and they looked at him expectantly.

"How 'bout you Harry?" Oliver asked around a bite of toast. Harry looked down at his plate for a moment before shrugging.

"Same old, same old," he said with a crooked but hopefully somewhat convincing smile.

"Everything okay?" Oliver asked with a frown. Harry shrugged and tried for an enigmatic smile.

"Family you know," he said waving it off. "Better than Draco's anyway," he said, by the way of a diversion. Neville gave him a knowing look but they seemed to let it slide.

"Yes I heard about that, poor bloke," Oliver said sincerely. "How's he doing?" he asked. Harry smiled, in just four months Harry had gone from prickly acquaintance to friend close enough to be the source for others enquiring about the extent of his grieving process.

"Seems okay," Harry said. "But then I doubt that something like the loss of a family member would disrupt the Malfoy letter-writing etiquette," he shrugged.

"Hmn," Oliver agreed.

There was a short pause before Neville spoke up, "Perhaps we could set up a few staff and student Quidditch matches? When he comes back?" he suggested tentatively.

Harry hid his smile behind his coffee cup.

"That's a brilliant idea Nev," Oliver said, clapping im on the back. "Bound to cheer him up," he said with a wink in Harry's direction. Harry smirked. Neville Longbottom on a broom would put a smile on anyone's face, once they got past the initial stab of terror that was.

* * *

Harry had given in and joined the New Years celebrations, but he was steering clear of the bar. It was a shame that the same couldn't be said for Professor Flitwick who had just caught Harry's eye and begun weaving his way over.

Quickly pushing Neville into the line of fire, Harry escaped to the balcony. No one had thought to put up the heating charm this evening and Harry watched his breath stain the air in front of him for a few moments before looking out across the grounds.

He could not suppress the sigh that escaped him and the melancholy feeling from settling itself in his stomach. Was it not said that you were supposed to spend New Years Eve as you meant to spend the rest of the New Year? And here Harry was standing alone on a balcony.

"Not brooding are we Potter?" a voice drawled from behind him. Harry turned round and looked at Draco inquisitively. He looked a little drawn and a little tired but he was smiling nonetheless. Harry returned it enthusiastically.

"How are you?" he asked, stepping forward and laying a hand on Draco's arm, much as he had done a week ago at the Burrow. Was Draco here because he needed another hug? If that was the case Harry would be happy to oblige.

"I'm okay, Harry," he said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"No," Draco laughed, but it sounded more painful than anything. "But I will be," he added.

"I'll help," Harry said with commitment. Draco's eyes shined at him uncertainly for a moment so Harry pulled him closer and into his arms. He felt Draco rest his hands tentatively on Harry's arms as his own slid round Draco's waist.

Draco turned his head so his face was buried in the soft hair behind Harry's ear, "You already are," he murmured, hands tightening.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He hadn't realised how cold he had become from standing outside, and Draco had brought all the warmth of inside with him. Harry pulled him closer and wound his arms more securely around his waist, feeling Draco's breath stutter against his neck.

Harry shook himself mentally, he was leaning on Draco like he was the one in need of comfort. Just because he felt the weight of his family's expectations on his shoulders, didn't mean it was anything compared with what Draco was going through.

Draco must have felt him stiffen in his arms, for he drew back and looked Harry in the eye. Sharing the same air, Harry almost went cross-eyed trying to focus on Draco before giving up and closing his eyes again. "Not such a good Christmas for you either then?" Draco asked.

"I'll be fine," Harry said quietly. In response Harry felt a warm hand rest on his jaw, he opened his eyes and met Draco's bright ones.

"I'll help," he said. Harry's breath caught. This was…. This wasn't innocent banter or flirting, this was… Were they…?

"I-" he paused, unable to catch his breath.

Draco smiled tightly, the drawn look of his face becoming more pronounced. "It's okay, Harry," he said, removing his hand from Harry's face and placing it over his pounding heart. "Sorry," he added

"No, I-" he stopped again. He couldn't push it away now, not with Draco standing in front of him. But he couldn't do anything about it either.

From inside they heard cheers and exclamation as the clock struck midnight, chiming loudly. Harry couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. Start the year as you mean to go on, indeed.

Draco was still watching him and Harry made a quick decision. With a tentative smile he leant forward and placed a dry, closed mouthed kiss on Draco's lips before pulling back entirely, leaving just his hand resting on Draco's arm.

He used that hand to pull Draco over to the edge of the balcony. Standing shoulder to shoulder, they looked up at the fireworks Hagrid had lit, the light briefly dancing across their faces.

The sound of celebration echoed from inside the castle across the grounds.

They stood there until Flitwick threw open the doors to the balcony, flooding it with light and sound and dragged them back inside from the cold midnight air.


End file.
